Don't Leave Me
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: A happy day soon turns into a disaster. CD


**Don't Leave Me:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game, but I don't think there are any.

**Summary:** A happy day soon turns into a disaster.

**A/N:** This was betaed by me, so hopefully it's okay. There is a character death...you've been warned.

* * *

Casey, Olivia, and Elliot were walking down the steps of the courthouse. They had just finished a successful trial where a serial rapist was found guilty on all eight charges and were on their way to a bar to celebrate. They were chatting about random nothingness as they walked down the street.

"God, how the hell did it take the jury so long to convict him?" Olivia asked as she shoved her hands in her coat pocket. The November air was a bit chilly, but not unbearably cold.

"I'm not sure," Casey said, "but at least they convicted him. So, anyways, have you two set a date for the wedding yet?"

Olivia glanced down at the gorgeous diamond ring that adorned the fourth finger of her left hand. She smiled slightly as she slid her hand into Elliot's. Casey had been the only person who had known about their relationship, and was sworn to secrecy. However, after they got engaged, their relationship inevitably came out into the open.

"Not yet," Elliot said. "But we were thinking of a summer wedding."

"When we figure it out, you'll be the first to know," Olivia promised her best friend. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, would you be my maid of honor?"

Casey grinned as she agreed. She moved and wrapped her arms around Olivia and said, "I'd be thrilled to be!"

Olivia smiled as they continued to walk down the street towards the bar. They heard tires squealing and looked behind them. A black Chevy Tahoe had made a sudden turn and was speeding towards them. Elliot gently pushed the two women back as the vehicle began to speed towards them. As the car passed them, Olivia heard the piercing bang of gunshots in the air.

Casey immediately ducked and covered, pulling Olivia down next to her. Casey watched as the van sped away. Pedestrians were screaming as they all were taking cover. A sudden sound echoed around Casey's heard and sent chills down her spine; her best friend screaming. She turned her head towards the sound and time seemed to freeze. She saw Olivia screaming as tears burned her eyes as the brunette hovered over Elliot. Blood soaked his clothes from three bullet wounds to his torso. Olivia's hands were bathed in Elliot's blood as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Casey snapped out of her reverie as she heard Olivia's cried for help. Casey ripped off her jacket and used that to help stop the bleeding. She helped Olivia to apply pressure to Elliot's wounds. Blood gushed from Elliot, saturating Casey's coat, the women's hands, and the ground.

"Elliot, baby, talk to me," Olivia said.

Elliot's eyes were barely open as he tried to look at Olivia. He heard her voice, but dark spots were clouding his vision. He blinked several times, but the blackness was getting worse. Her voice was becoming more and more distant. Fear tore through him as he knew he was dying. He couldn't die yet; he needed to tell Olivia he loved her.

"L-Liv," he choked out.

Olivia grabbed his hand as she looked him in the eye. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she watched him struggle to breathe. She cupped his cheek with her hand and said, "Shh, don't talk. Save your strength."

"I love you," he whispered. "I al-always have...and I always w-will."

"No, no, no, no, no," Olivia pleaded softly. "No! Baby, don't leave me! Don't give in!"

"S-sorry," he murmured. "I love you...so m-much."

He blinked again, but he could barely see anything anymore. Every breath he took was accompanied by agonizing pain. Olivia watched in horror as his blinking slowed. Every time he closed his eyes, it took great effort to reopen them. Olivia gripped his hand harder and said, "Baby, please keep talking."

"Tell me," he murmured weakly.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked. "Tell you what, honey?"

Elliot took in an excruciating breath as he managed to choke out, "Tell me...t-tell me you l-love me."

Olivia shook her head as she said, "No! I'm not going to let you go!"

"P-please!" Elliot mumbled. "Just please tell me."

Tears poured down her cheeks as she whispered, "I love you so much Elliot Stabler."

"K-kiss me," he implored, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Olivia was about to object but then terror twisted her heart. This may be the last time she got to kiss the man she loved. She closed her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him. Elliot, however, said, "N-no...open you eyes. I w-want to look in th-them."

She complied and opened her eyes. She leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. It frightened her at how cold they were becoming. She felt him return the kiss. She let her lips linger on his for a few moments before she leaned back. She squeezed his hand, and he returned the pressure.

"Please, stay with me baby," Olivia said.

Casey watched on, tears filling her eyes as she watched Elliot struggle to stay awake. She still had her hands on his torso, pressing down in a futile attempt to stop the blood from gushing out.

Elliot drew in a shaky breath as he clutched Olivia's hand with what little strength he had left. Olivia watched as his eyes became paler. Elliot closed his eyes once again. Olivia waited for him to open them, but he never did. Olivia frantically shook his shoulder as she screamed, "No! El, come on, open your eyes. Look at me, please! Don't leave me alone!"

Olivia shrieked as the pressure left her hand. She watched his chest lay there, unmoving. Olivia began to hyperventilate as she unsuccessfully attempted to rouse him. Casey watched as her friend lost it. She placed a blood-soaked hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. Casey bit her lip as she gently wrapped her arms around her hurting friend. Tears poured down Olivia's eyes as she collapsed into Casey's embrace. She sobbed as she buried her face into the blonde's shoulder. Casey stroked Olivia's back as she tried to keep Olivia's gaze away from her fiancé's lifeless body.

"Casey, he can't be gone," Olivia whimpered.

"Shh," she said, rocking the brunette softly. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I'm so sorry."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**One Week Later**

The stormy evening found Olivia sulking on her couch. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her cheek was resting on them. The dull ache in her heart was still there; it hadn't left since Elliot drew in his last breath. His funeral had been held today and that was the most painful ceremony she had ever experienced. She hadn't cried, for she had no more tears to cry. She just sat on her couch, holding herself.

A sudden knock startled her. She dragged herself off of the sofa and to the front door of their – her – house. It wasn't _theirs_ anymore since she was now the only one occupying it. She sighed as she didn't even bother looking through the peep hole and just swung open the door. Casey was standing there. Olivia stepped back to let her in and closed the door.

"Hi," Casey said, not sure how to break the awkward silence that settled over the room. "Um, I just stopped by to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine," Olivia lied flatly, and Casey knew she was lying.

Casey sighed as she said, "I, um, I brought some whiskey. I thought we could, you know, talk."

Olivia nodded and led her to the kitchen. She took out two glasses and then led her back out into the living room silently. Casey was concerned at how listlessly her friend was acting. She sat down next to her, poured her some of the drink. Olivia gulped it down and poured herself some more.

"Liv, talk to me," Casey pleaded. "I'm really worried about you...you haven't spoken to anyone since the incident and you're really scaring us. Please, just talk to me."

Olivia sighed as she said, "That bullet was meant for me."

"What?" Casey asked, shocked.

Olivia looked at her with tear filled eyes as she repeated, "Those shots were meant for me."

"How do you know?"

Olivia swallowed a sob as she whispered, "I interviewed the man who shot him and he wouldn't say a word to me. After awhile of me screaming and crying, he snarled that he wasn't supposed to get hit...I was. I put his twin brother in jail and I guess he wanted revenge."

Casey sat there thunderstruck. Her mouth was open slightly in surprise. She closed her eyes to hold back the sudden onslaught of tears. She wrapped her arms around Olivia to offer her some comfort. Olivia broke down and began to sob, "If it wasn't for me, he'd still be alive! I'm the one who should be in that grave, not him!"

"Stop it!" Casey scolded. "Just stop it! You can't blame yourself...the only one you can blame is that bastard who took the shots. And I can assure you, if you were the one who had been killed, Elliot would be in a far worse state than you are now. So, please, stop!"

Olivia sniffled as she realized Casey was right. She wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry I got your shirt wet."

Casey smirked at her and said, "I'm not worried about my damn shirt! You are far more important than a _shirt_!"

Olivia nodded and sighed. Casey continued to rock Olivia back and forth until Olivia cried herself to sleep. She saw Elliot's bloody body on the street and she jolted awake. Casey looked at her with concern and Olivia whispered, "Why won't the nightmares stop? Every time I close my eyes I see him! It hurts...I miss him so much!"

Casey sighed as she soothed, "It'll disappear with time, trust me. But for now, just try to think about the happy moments you spent with Elliot. I'm positive he wouldn't want you moping around...he'd want you to be happy."

Olivia nodded and thanked Casey for everything.

"Don't mention it," Casey said. "I'm your friend...that's what friends are for. Are you sure you'll be okay? Because I can stay here with you for the night."

"I'll be fine," Olivia promised.

Casey looked at her, not entirely believing the brunette, but said, "Okay...but _please_ call me if you need _anything_ and I'll be right over here. I'll come by in the morning to check up on you."

Olivia nodded and escorted Casey to the front door. The blonde embraced her friend before she left. Olivia sighed as she made her way to the bedroom. She crawled into bed, fully clothed, and grabbed Elliot's pillow. She hugged it and buried her face into the soft surface. His scent still lingered in the fabric and as she fell asleep, it was almost as if he was lying next to her...almost.

As she drifted to sleep, her dreams were filled with Elliot's image. One dream in particular was when he proposed to her. After giving her the ring, he hugged her tightly and whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

Olivia opened her eyes. She still could feel his arms around her, but nobody was there. She sighed as his words echoed inside of her head. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, baby," before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yes, a wee bit depressing, but that's just what my muse was willing to write. Hope you liked it! Please give me your honest opinion.


End file.
